Chapter 22
The Great Naked Escape is the 22nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary After having defeated the soldiers at Rogue Out's headquarters, Homura states that she is not satisfied, saying that her blade is not yet sated. Meanwhile, a frightened Weisz watches from outside wonders if she's crazy or not, while still admiring her physique. At the foot of Illega Tower, together with Jinn and Mosco, Ganoff argues with Illega's soldiers, stating that even though they did not manage to deliver all the girls they should still be paid. One of the soldiers mentions that Illega does not reward shoddy work, much to Ganoff's frustration who threatens the soldier with Sister's wrath. The soldier is unfazed and states that Illega has made his decision already, which prompts Ganoff to want to speak to Illega himself. The soldier mentions that Illega is "busy" with the girls to which Granoff replies that he has no right to touch the girls. Suddenly, Sister arrives on her ship and says that she will speak with Illega personally. While this is happening, Shiki and Pino are watching. Shiki immediately notices Jinn, however Pino points out that Shiki should focus on saving Rebecca and that she is likely inside, to wich Shiki responds that he will defenitely save her. Jinn seems to notice that they are being watched but when he looks up, Shiki and Pino have dissapeared. Then, Sister orders Mosco to return to Rogue Out's headquarters to collect lingering human bodies and prepare them for their remodelling. He obeys and flies away to the confusion of Sister's soldiers. The conversation ends with Sister demanding to be taken to Illega. Inside the tower, the B-Cuber girls are crying and Milon starts a conversation with Rebecca. She mentions that all the dangerous things she does on her channel are scripted, much to everyone's shock. Milon also says that she is very afraid and starts crying. This prompts Rebecca to comfort her and to ensure that they will find a way to get out of their prison if they just work togther. Suddenly, Copa states she has been questioning the nature of the bubbles that melted the girls' clothing, saying that they affected their clothes and metal accessories but not their skin. Couchpo tries eating the bubbles stating that they have no taste. Then, Rebecca notices that the bubbles alo do not affect the walls and asks if anyone was wearing any glass accessories, to which some girls respond that that they were in fact wearing glass accessories which have now melted. Rebecca then proposes the idea of melting the window located high up on the wall. In order to reach the window, one of the girls says that they could form a pyramid formation, to which the group agrees. They manage to form a pyramid by climbing on each other's back, allowing Rebecca to reach to window and melt it with the bubbles. The pyramid collapses but Rebecca is able to climb through the window, landing on the other side of the wall. The group suggests that Rebecca should look for clothes and a map of the area, while Couchpo requests some food. Rebecca is able to travel through the air vents and reaches the pantry but is grabbed down by Illega who aks her how she escaped. He states that he will use her as a toy, which envokes Rebecca to question his motives. He simply responds that he can do whatever he wants because he has money and that everyone will do as he says. Rebecca says that it takes more than just money to touch people's hearts but Illega says that he does not care about something like that when everyone already obeys him and that he feels sorry for people who do not have money since they are only good for being tortured and used as furniture. Then, he starts to use his tongue to make Rebecca's body go numb. He says that he will keep her as his toy and that he will play with her until she breaks. Then, all of a sudden, Shiki breaks through the floor kicking Illega away from Rebecca, much to her delight. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *Ether Gear **Soul Blade **Gravity Ether Gear Skills used *None Abilities used *None Navigation fr:Chapitre 22 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Guilst Arc Chapters